Dead Rising: The Outbreak
by Island1212
Summary: Follow the story of Thomas Garrison who takes the place of Frank West in this alternate universe where Thomas is the hero. Taking place in the first Dead Rising game and more are on their way. Rated M for gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody and welcome to Dead Rising: The Outbreak if some of you read the description box that this is alternate to Dead Rising where Frank West is not the main character but instead a security officer. Everyone from Dead Rising will be in this where the plot is also the same I will be making more of the Dead Rising franchise after this story is over with different characters same as the original.**

**I do not own the original Dead Rising games but if I did I wouldn't change anything. Please favorite, follow, or review to make me know how I'm doing.**

_Thomas Garrison a 22 year old African-American male who works at Williamette Parkview Mall as a mall cop. He does his work but is often lazy. He wears a blue jacket, white button long-sleeve shirt, black cargo pants and black shoes. He has a small fro and brown eyes._

You know all my life I wanted to be just like my father. He was a man with authority and heart taking on scum who would dare mess with the people he love. When I began working at Willamette Parkview Mall as a security officer he was proud of me you see he's an agent of the Department of Homeland Security... I barely get to see him. It was just a job that I was going to keep for a view months till I earn enough cash to actually be someone better. Now that dream looks to be shot to hell as the first sound of a woman screaming and being eaten alive by a group of zombies… the whole dame place started to go straight to hell.

As I block the entrance with more objects I couldn't look away from what I think there are maybe fifty zombies all waiting to get in. That is only near the mall when I turned on the TV all of Willamette was having a zombie problem. I tried to guide people in but I was push inside the mall by the people who desperately wanted to live. The TV hasn't been working none of the thousands of TV's been working.

"Hey! Bring that over here!" A man says and the chair was use as I'll let you guess on that.

Those goddamn moaning's are getting on my nerves I can practically hear them while I'm sleeping in the office.

"Quit screwin' around!" Mr. Taller who wants was the manager of that Duncan Donuts stand was moving a… gas container? "We got work to do lady".

I saw the woman she was old and shouldn't be in the mess… none of us deserve to be here. She came right over to me.

"Have you seen my baby? I can't live without my precious little sweetie doggie! Oh, where is my Madonna? Where is she?". Before I could say anything she was off looking for her dog.

I look around this place everything seem to be ok no zombies seem to have gotten in. My eyes would stop upon a pair of legs. Going up they were now on a pretty face she was beautiful her dark hair going all the way to her shoulders then she look at me. Her brown eyes beautiful and I made my way towards her.

"Hey! This is no time to ogle pretty girls, son!". Mr Taller was blocking me off. "You lookin' to get yourself eaten alive by zombies?"

"Is that a joke? Course not!".

"Take a look out there". We go to the entrance. " There's been more an' more of 'em since last night…".

"More came?"

"Yeah, I didn't notice it until an hour ago when some started coming from a far".

"Jesus…".

"Look on the bright side… zombies are stupid and slow. We should be safe in here".

"Yeah…lets hope and lets hope the government get here".

"Whatever the entrance seems to be ok guess we should take a break".

As he went to do whatever I went over to the otherside of the mall which was currently block off as there's some zombies over there but for some reason I didn't see any. My eyes were set now on a old man.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

He looks to me horrified. "You! Stop right there! Do you have any idea what you've done?" He puts his cane through the cage looking to hit me. "Why did you summon me to this place? What are you planning?".

"What are you talking about? Summon you? I don't even know you". He goes to leave.

"Hey! Wait!" He didn't stop kept on speed walking.

"Madoona!" The old woman from earlier was at the entrance… removing the objects! "My Madoona is out there!".

"What are you thinking?!" Someone tries pulling her but she out of nowhere pulled out a knife and stabs him multiple times (you like this better?).

Another guy came but was met with the same fate. She continued to remove the objects and I ran to her.

"I'm saving you, baby!" The last object she removed made the zombies come pouring in grabbing her and eating her.

Zombies started attacking everyone two at the same time started to gang on each person over powering them. It was just me and three others ready to stay alive.

"What in the hell are you people doing!?" The voice came above and my dad look at me. "Run! Quick! Move! Get over here! Everyone! Move this way! Quick! To the stairs! You too, Thomas!".

Listening to him we all headed towards the stairs but they were near the entrance which was now being stormed. We all had fear crawling up in us but we knew that in order to live we must go for it. Grabbing a baseball bat wooden if I may say we all ran towards them. Many grab me but I push them off and continued. Smashing some over the head spitting them in two and made my way to the stairs. I didn't hear anyone screaming or see anyone make it to the stairs I was being surrounded by them all. Knocking another over the head breaking my bat in the process I ran to the stairs not stopping and not looking back.

I ran into the security room labeled "Staff only" where I ran into my dad, Brad Garrison, his partner Jessica McCarney, the lame musician Jeff Kutter and the janitor, Otis Washington who close the door behind me.

"Where are the others?"

"…I.. I don't know I thought they were here…". Otis grabs a flame and welds the door. "What are you-".

"As long as those things are in the mall, we'd better not use this door". Dad says.

He then goes to put his face to the vents.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Jeff ask. Jeff was a musician who plays at the mall though he's not suppose to. A Caucasian middle age me about in his 40's is trying to pick up chicks yeah that'll happen. His hair was almost gone on leaving hair on the sides and was fat like chunky.

"The air ducts. They'll get us back into the mall. And apparently, those things aren't smart enough to use the ducts. So they won't be a factor". He goes to open them.

"Wait a minute…you want to go back in there? Why the hell do you want to go back?" Jeff ask on. Dad doesn't answer him except go into them.

Agents don't spill anything about their reason for doing what their doing. When they arrived here they told me that they were here to help but seeing that he's so eager to find a way back into the mall makes me think that there's more to this.

"Why ain't he listening?". Jeff ask Jessica. "And why haven't we met before?" Jeff was now in the mode of 'The Charmer'.

"Maybe because you were too busy hiding behind a food stance cowering and weeping". That broke his confidence. "Thomas. Nice work".

"On what?"

"Keeping people alive before we came when this is all over you might be a born leader for the army".

I scratch my neck. "Well, but I ain't no leader everyone that mostly protected is dead".

"Maybe, but it's not your fault".

"Thanks…say what are you two doing here exactly?"

"We told you we're here to help"

"Yeah, but I feel that there's something else your not telling me"

"Let me guess seeing your father wanting to go back into the mall, right?" I gave her a smile. "Look we can't tell you".

"…You looking for someone?".

She hesitates. "Nope. Please understand, Thomas we're here to help and that's all you need to know". She goes to enter the monitor room.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm going to bed". Jeff says.

"Bed? Where are you…"

Jeff goes to sleep on the floor. Shaking my head Otis was still welding the door and I look at the vent still open I needed answers and I was going to get. Maybe a bad idea but I need to know what's going on. Entering the dark vents really hoping that no zombie was indeed in here not looking forward to my life as a walking corpse. Then something grab my leg.

"Hey". It was Otis…

"Otis! Shit!".

"Are you going to your father?"

"Yeah…".

"Well you might wanna have this with you in case I spot some survivors on the monitors".

I take the walkie talkie and move on. The thing was so damn dark but getting a bit farther I manage to see a light up ahead. Getting out I was now on top of the mall where I headed towards the elevator and headed down.

The walkie talkie started making sounds. "Hey, it's Otis, back at the Security Room. Can you hear me, Thomas?".

"Yeah, what's up?". The elevator stops.

"A heads up that there's a lot of zombies there so your gonna wanna watch your back and get some weapons. Plus there's a survivor fighting off some of those freaks at Paradise Plaza".

"I'm on it".

I run towards Paradise Plaza I was in the warehouse and I almost trip over a crowbar. Seeing as I don't have a weapon I grab it and moved on. Seeing the door that leads to the mall I suddenly heard noises coming from behind me. A zombie maybe? I stood around the corner hearing it's foot steps get closer and closer but also taking it time in getting to me. When just near I jump ready to attack when it was Jessica holding a gun at me.

"Whoa… it's just you… don't sneak up on me".

She got back up. "Brad was attacked".

"Attacked! Where?"

"You don't have nothing to worry about let me-Ahh!" I grab her before she could fall.

"I think you sprain you ankle, let me handle it".

"I can't let you do that".

"I got you this way so please give me the gun"

"I can't give a civilian a fire arm. That's against regulations".

"Regulations? Jessica we're inside a mall, no city full of zombies I'm pretty sure regulations don't apply here".

I can see she's thinking. "Do you know how to use this?"

"…I played a lot of Grand Theft Auto"

"…Don't shoot your foot off. Brad's located at the food court"

She hands me the gun I held guns before… toy ones but when holding a real one it's must heavier than what you think.

"After I'm done you and I need to talk about you two really being here".

I went on opening the door and was now in the mall. Otis was right zombies were everywhere and when the door close behind me it made a loud noise and their eyes were all on me. Finding a way through them I ran across the place till I made it to the entrance that led outside. It wasn't any good outside either they were everywhere and the content banging on the doors made by the zombies were attracting them all. I aim and fired missing on the first but the second shot got one in the head. I would say that I have fifth teen bullets left. Not wanting to waste them all I went straight to the other side dodging zombies who was trying to grab onto me. I made to the which the entrance was block by zombies. Taking a risk I ran towards them and like a spear I ran full speed knocking them down and open the door before shutting it quickly.

Letting out huge breaths I saw the food court and force myself to go on. Everything was quiet no sound not even a moan from a zombie. Then bullets started raining at me and so I jump behind a stone plant. There were stairs and going up I found dad firing at the mysterious man.

He saw me. "Thomas?!". He fired at him.

I ran to him ducking where he was. "Jessica told me where to find you".

"Why would, Jessie send you?" trying to fire the man continued loading more bullets. "Dammit! Alright we're gonna have to talk about this later, do you know how to use that?"

"… I'll tell you what I told Jessica… I played a lot of Grand Theft Auto games".

"This isn't the best time to be telling jokes!".

"I'm not telling jokes! I've never shot at a real person before!".

"…Alright, I'll cover you from here. You need to stick to the shadows… try to get close to the target, OK?"

"…Yeah, yeah, but do I kill him?"

"Only when necessary, and Thomas… be careful". I nod. "Ok on three. 1…2…3!".

When he fired I move sticking to the shadows as he said. As whoever this guy was continued to shoot only at dad I got closer to the court getting right under him. He seems to not notice me up above I could see him and this look to be the perfect chance to shoot him. The bullet seems they can go through the materials and hit him. Aiming it was hard to get him as he was moving a lot but I eventually shot and the shooting stop. I ran up with dad just behind me. We saw the man moving towards something which got him up to the ceiling and he vanish.

"He got away". Who the hell was this? And why was he shooting at us? "Dad, who was that guy?"

"I don't know… well thanks for your help, but you shouldn't be here you could have gotten shot or worse eaten".

"I know, but… I need to know why you're here I need an explanation".

"…Sorry, I've got nothing to tell you… look, I don't know what Jessie told you, but as far as I'm concerned I need you to be safe if anything happens to you I would never forgive myself".

"Nothing will happen I can look out for myself".

"Look I got no time right now just head back 'll be back".

"Your looking someone aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for starters you stop in your tracks and you got the same look Jessica had. Please I need to know".

"...Dammit, you were always stubborn since your birth you know that right?"

"I try. Will you tell me?"

"You win, Thomas. Jessie and I weren't here to help though when we seen you I wouldn't leave never. Our main mission was to find a man".

"Was it that guy I shot at?"

"I don't know"

"Well… maybe your looking for an old man that I saw at the Entrance Plaza".

"Entrance Plaza? You sure?"

"I'm sure"

"Alright, lets head there".

So many questions I needed to ask him still but I might get my answers when we talk to this old guy. We met with bunch of zombies on our way. I accidently fell into a water fountain and though embarrassed I manage to find an SMG! Now what was an SMG doing in a water fountain I got some theories like maybe some punk kid or kids were going to rob a store or hell the mall itself but right now my focus must be on the zombies. We got to the Entrance Plaza killing what I believe to be 100 zombies kills. Dad opened the gate and away we go into the zom…bies?

No zombies… the old man! He was behind a gate inside a store.

"Sir, if you could just kindly come with us, we can wrap this whole thing up"

"No, I'm not leaving until you can guarantee me safe passage through these…"

"Just open this gate. It's for your protection…"

"I'm not opening any gate, thank you very much! I'm going to stay right here where its safe!" He closes the door. "Thank you and goodbye!"

"Dr… Dr. Barnaby?"

"Goodbye!"

I waited till he got back over hearing how it went I don't know what to say. "So now what? Can't you just arrest him?"

"You're a cop I thought you would know I can't do that"

"I'm a mall cop you you're an agent you play entirely different ball game"

"Well he said he isn't going anywhere until I can guarantee a secure route out of here. Jessie has a direct line to HQ. The first thing we need to do is call for back up".

"Calling for back up is a good idea" I then remembered that we were on the other side of the mall and I remembered what Otis said earlier. "The survivor!"

"Survivor? What survivor?"

"Earlier Otis told me of a survivor he's is checking the monitors and keeping me inform of what's happening".

"That's good so where are they?"

"Paradise Plaza".

We headed to Paradise Plaza there were lest zombies but were still dangerous specially in groups. I manage to pop lots of bullets into them but quickly ran out. I grab a nearby wooden chair. The chair didn't last long hitting only one zombie with it and it just breaks with the zombie not looking to be affected. Dad toss me a golf club from one of the stores and I put good work into it smashing their heads in spilling blood all over the floor and not gonna lie I slip a little. We got to the survivor and must to our surprise was taking pictures.

"Come at me yeah right there" He took a shot at a group coming at him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dad ask.

"What?" He notice us. "Go on your going to ruin the shot!... wait no come closer get in with the zombies".

"Excuse me?" I said. "I'm not getting with anybody, pal and it's obvious you don't need our help so we'll leave".

"Whatever don't ruin my shot".

"Asshole".

What the fuck was that all about? Was that guy on drugs or something? Whatever he was on it's clear he doesn't want any help though I am feeling bad about leaving him. Does he know what a zombie is? Maybe there's still time…

"Come her, baby show me what you got!" I heard the snap of pictures being taken.

Nope he definitely doesn't need our help at all not my fault if he dies. If Dad isn't complaining then who am I to argue. When entering the warehouse we were met with a warehouse full of zombies. We were prepared for this but this bee kept buzzing around me. I swipe it and stomp on it. The zombies began doing something shaking and then their heads started exploding.

"What the hell…?"

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder".

We found more of them but they were high to the ceiling and so we moved on. Once in the Security Room Dad began.

"So that's what Dr. Barnaby said, huh?" Jessica ask.

"The old coot's not dumb. He wants us to call for help first. We got a line out, or what?" Dad ask.

She began typing on her computer. "The signal's being blocked… I can't even contact HQ on the emergency line".

"So, if we want to get our hands on Dr. Barnaby, we're gonna have to secure a way out of here ourselves".

"I'm sorry, but what the hell?! Why is this guy so important to you guys?" Jeff ask.

"None of your concern". Dad turns to Jessica. "The boneheads back at HQ might be working on something, too…" Dad goes to leave.

"There's a helicopter coming" Jeff says and everyone including me looks at him. "In three days he's my nephew/pilot he's going to meet me on top of the mall".

"You have a helicopter coming? Why didn't you tell anybody?!" I ask.

"I forgot… you too would forget when you see the dead started rising".

"Why is there a helicopter coming anyway? What did you have planned?"

Well, you see way before shit hit the fan I was going to do this amazing song to everyone from inside the copter".

"Ok, but why in three days? And why wouldn't you do it while in the copter while you're heading towards the mall?"

One: It's better. And two: because I was going to play a… ah hell there's no reason to lie anymore. I was going to rob the mall!"

"What!" I shouted.

"I needed money for my tour around the world".

"For the love of… was that SMG yours?"

"You found it?"

"For… dammit it's not even worth it just tell us when he's coming".

"Noon".

"Is he reliable?" Dad ask.

"Absolutely. He's been with me since the beginning of my heists…"

"So you did more?" I ask.

"…Yes…"

"Alright, then. I'll see to it that the DHS picks up the charter fee. Can we take Dr. Barnaby as well? Could it fit us all?"

"Uh, sure"

"Alright, if we have to wait here for three days, we'll need supplies: water, blankets, and the like. We'll get Dr. Barnaby here tomorrow morning. I want you to keep an eye on the monitors". Dad leaves.

This day has become something but in three days we'll be getting out of here. I just hope that nothing gets in our way until then.

**Ah don't you just love happy endings? It isn't over yet as we all know how Dead Rising ended. I would like to tell you guys that this update will be once a week probably as I'm still doing Megaville. The chapters will probably only be nine as I'm going to be making this story longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my adoring fans and welcome to another exciting chapter of Dead Rising: The Outbreak. **

**I do not own the original Dead Rising games but if I did I wouldn't change anything. Please favorite, follow, or review to make me know how I'm doing.**

The sudden shake woke me up. "Whose… doing that?"

"Thomas" it was Jessica.

"What's happening?"

"I something's happening". We went over to the monitors. "Look at the park".

I look at camera 5 where I saw nothing but zombies as usual. "Nothing".

"Now look at it again" The camera goes to night and there are two people not zombified and then out of nowhere they are hit by a jeep. "Someone is out there doing this".

"Shit, you think their crazy like that guy from earlier?"

"I don't know, but we still need supplies if we are to wait three days".

Great more crazy people I was just looking to just smash zombies but now the mall wackos.

"I'll be careful. Where Dad?"

"Went to get supplies"

Before I could say more a fly like the one before started buzzing around me. Jessica caught it with an empty jar.

"What is this?" The bee wasn't like anything I've seen before it was hugger than most and was dark red. "I've never seen anything like this before".

"Me neither, but it has an affect on the zombies when it's destroyed the zombie's heads explodes".

"Interesting sadly I'm no scientist so for right now we found two ways of killing them" She hands me the jar. "When you get back tell me how many more there is".

"On it".

Going through the vents again I went through the warehouse and was back into the mall. Supplies seems easy to get enough but the people in the jeep was on my mind. I don't know why I'm doing these brave things when just getting the stuff I need is easy. The outside was full of zombies slow so I just walk to where the two people from last night were. Blood was on the ground and tracks too though they disappear. Not knowing where else to find they might have gone I went to the food court. The court was fill with food it could last us days if we keep an eye on Jeff the guy eats like a bull. I needed something to dump the foods in so going to the sports goods store I found a duffle bag. I filled it with burgers, fries, juice, soda, pizza, apples, oranges, grapes, and cookies. Zombies were not a problem and were taken care of with the crowbar that I drop when that crazy guy was shooting at me. I might just hang on to this.

The zombies seem to have taken a while as it was now night. The zombies started moaning louder and were getting folly closer. With the jar I have from Jessica I threw it to the ground and instantly their heads started popping. Loud noises were coming from my left and lights were shine on me before I knew it I saw a jeep and quickly move to hell out the way. One of them tried to hit me with a bat but I duck.

"You miss, loser!" One of them says.

Though dark I could make out that they were wearing orange jump suits. They were inmates! The fuck!

"Get your aim right, brother!"

"Alright! Looks like we found our next contestants!" I saw that they were looking at two others and before I could stop them they were off.

"I'm gonna take out that dude an' snatch his old lady!"

"Here we go!"

They drove to them hitting the old guy in the head I think I saw blood splurging out. The lady scream trying to get the man back up. I had to do something I can't just leave her alone specially with inmates. Running to her she was running from a group of zombies which for some reason they were indeed getting faster. Smashing them they were also getting stronger of grabbing me. I smash my crowbar over their heads as I made my way to the lady.

"Don't hurt me!" She was on the ground.

"I'm not here to hurt you, the names Thomas. You?"

"Sophie"

"Sophie, I got a safe place with some people there too we have to go now"

"WHOA! You have food in that bag, boy!?" The inmates ask.

Sophie got up quick and we were on our way. They were far but were coming at us full speed and shooting at us with A GODDAMN MACHINE GUN!. When near one of them were going to hit us but I force us to the ground. I got back up and threw my crowbar at them hitting the guy who almost hit us. He fell out the jeep and I think he was dead. Going over we did he was indeed dead the crowbar was still in his head. I threw up never have I killed anyone in my life besides these freaks but they were already dead anyhow.

"You ok?"

"Uh…I've never killed anyone besides these freaks…"

"I know, but we need to survive…please you were defending yourself…"

I had to get up the other two would come back. They were coming for us again using the spike bat the guy had with him I jump onto the jeep.

"Oh hell no! Mose get this asshole off my ride!" The driver says.

The other was trying to strangle me and he was strong. Grabbing onto his hands I was trying to get him to let go but DAMMIT he was strong. Just when I was seeing my vision become blurry this happens.

"FUCK!" The driver somehow lost control and we flip.

I fell out while the other two were dead. Sophie came over.

"What…happen?"

"I threw a branch at the driver".

"Nice-SHIT!" The guy who was strangling me was doing in again.

"You piece of shit-AHH!" Sophie hit him in the balls.

Pushing him off I grab the spike bat and hit him over the head. On my back I look at Sophie I have no words to say. I brought her to the Security Room where she thank me and I brought the food also. I was covered in blood some mine from the falling off the jeep and some from the zombies and inmates.

"Inmates…just when I thought we didn't have enough problems". Dad says. "But you did great, son"

"Yeah thanks for the food…JEFF!" Jessica yells at Jeff as he was about to stuff two burgers into his mouth.

While that went on I went to the vents not to go through them but to check on Otis who was talking to someone on his walkie talkie.

"Greg? Greg? Dammit…"

"Otis"

"Thomas.."

"Whose, Greg?"

"A friend in fact he works here as the senior security guard you should know haven't you met him?"

"I think I have…is he the guy who's was on my ass about sleep?"

"That him. I lost contact with him near Wonderland Plaza"

"God…Wonderland Plaza why there of all places?" Wonderland Plaza has become the not to fun place for me there as I remembered always breaking up little kids fights and always trying to find their parents for them. "What's he doing there? And how come he never got to us?"

"He found a safe place in a store, but then I heard chainsaws and that was it"

"How come you never told us about him?"

"If he doesn't want any help then what's the point?"

"Otis there's a copter coming"

"Yes and that what I was trying to talk to him about then chainsaws"

"Got it I'll get him"

"Thank ya, son. Wait do you still got your transceiver?"

Checking my pockets I couldn't find it on me must have drop it when I fell out the jeep. "No"

"No biggie maybe Greg still has his"

Back into the vents I did. The warehouse was having more of those bee things now but were great to have in case the zombies got out of hand. Wonderland Plaza was far but got there. Man I hated these rides the kids screaming too damn much and the parents always losing them hell the screaming right now is reminding me of it…screaming?

Looking up I saw that a ride was moving with someone in it.

"GET ME OFF THIS THING!"

"Hang on!"

I went up the stairs and got to the control panel. Before doing anything I heard chainsaws and a creeping laugh and coming to me was a clown juggling two chainsaws.

"Stay away from there, young man! Everyone used to laugh at me…I was a walking punch line. But not anymore" He walk to me slowly putting on a sad face and then laughing again. "When the zombies came, everyone died!" He was getting mighty close with those chainsaws then he began juggling them again. "That's why I decided to give all the happy people a lift on this fun ride!"

When one of the rocket carts pass by I seen to dead children covered in blood.

"I won't let you stop the ride, young man! If the ride stops, the zombies come back, and that won't be any fun at all!"

"Enough!" As he kept on juggling I punch him in the face the saws dropping to the ground. "You fucking monster!".

"Monster?" He kept laughing. "I'm no monster…I'm a clown!" Picking the saws back up he came at me.

Swinging each saw at me I manage to dodge them then went to punch but doesn't seem to do anything to him. Good thing I had my spike bat with me. I didn't to get close to him as the saws were strap to something making them longer. All I could do was dodge him as best I can but he was determine to get me. After dodge after dodge and after dodge he started juggling again. Leaving himself open I threw the spike bat at him piercing him.

He fell to his knees and then he drop the saws and he fell right on them. Laughing as the blood was leaking from his body his voice was becoming darken then he was dead. Grabbing both saws as I have a feeling leaving them is a bad idea I went over to the control panel. The rocket cart came down and I help Greg out.

He was dizzy. "T-Thanks…for…saving…saving me…"

"No problem any friend of Otis is a friend of mine"

"Your…that rookie…right?"

"Yep and your dizzy so I'll take you to him"

"T-Thanks…"

I took him to the Security Room it was a hastle as he was dizzy as fuck not knowing where he was and was probably seeing hundreds of me.

"Thank, God your all right" Otis says. "You ok?"

"Uh…were there two of you?"

"He was held captive on a ride this murderous clown" I say.

"Adam? Why would he do this?" Otis says much to my surprise.

"You know that clown? I don't know him"

"Yes he entertains the kids in Wonderland"

"And that's why I don't know him…maybe he was the one the kids were making fun of…"

"It doesn't matter he's dead and I'm safe with you guys" Greg says. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to lay down now…"

I smiled maybe helping people really is for me… the vents open and Dad comes out with a box.

"Yo, Thomas! Gimme a hand here".

I go to give him a hand though he held the box himself. "Something tells me you ask me here for something else…"

He sigh. "Son…we may work together, but we can't tell you everything…"

"Dad, we're up in our necks in zombies and we got a few murderous people in the mall I think right now I should know what's happening".

"Zombies…I still can't believe all this, you know? It seems so unreal…" He toss me a soda. "How's your mother?"

"She died, remember?" That question piss me off how the hell is he not going to remember mom dying his own WIFE!?

"…I'll put these away…" He goes into the Security Room.

D

D

D

(NO POV)

"You should rest a while, Brad" Jessica says.

"You go ahead and catch some sleep first. We can switch in 4 hours, OK?"

"I heard you guys out there-"

"This job is stress on me that's all…my wife died how the hell did I forget about that? Maybe I should retire after this is all over and spend some time with my son".

"I think that's a smart idea".

D

D

D

(Back to Thomas)

Six O'clock…I was in the Security Room with Dad my shoulder hurting from the swinging of smashing the heads of zombies. Dad was asleep like the first since this whole thing started so he didn't jump when Jessica go up from the chair.

"What's wrong?"

"Before this whole thing started, someone called the professor and told him to come to this mall".

"Jacked the line?"

On the monitors was some guy dragging the professor.

"Was that him?" Something hit me with everything that's been happening. "They've got something to do with the zombies, don't they?"

"They're the reason we came here". Dad scared the living piss out of me. "And if he gets away with Dr. Barnaby, none of our questions will be answered". He left the room with me following him.

We made our way to the Entrance Plaza the shutters now open. I move ahead of Dad and with the shutters open I was soon there. Everything was quiet no zombie and no sign of that guy or the professor. Dad was right behind me and he was running quit fast to the point he push me.

"What was that…" A bullet hit the ground. "for…"

"Don't be daydreamin' out here! Someone's shooting from the floor above…"

As the rain of gun fire kept coming I got a far look at the professor who was dangling from a rope with a horde of zombies all trying to grab him.

"I see the professor"

"Look out!" Dad push me away from the zombie which was shot in the head by the mysterious man. "If we don't do something, the professor's gonna end up zombie chow".

"Alright, how should we do this?"

"…I'm going for it"

"Wait, what?"

"You worry about staying alive. Got it?"

All I could do was nod and he was gone. Dammit I have to do something that guy has a fucking sniper rifle and by the way he hit that zombie he got a hell of a shot. I move into a Sporting Goods store just as he started targeting me. The store glass shatters but I was still ok. The shots soon weren't directed to me and suppose at Dad. I don't know how I'm going to help him but I just have to find a way. I look around the sports shop nothing seems that it'll help me till I lay I eyes on the hockey stick and remembered my days when I played on my school's hockey team.

Putting on the gear I was now in public I saw the man dropping the puck I aim and hit it at him. He was knock over but got up quick. Seeing me I hit him again and he started backing up. The moment my dad got to the stairs the man took out a pistol and they both fired. Dad was hit in the left leg and the guy in the shoulder. I ran at the man but he jump down the rails and was gone again.

"Dad!" I went over to him.

"I'll be fine…just take care of the professor. Go!"

I go killing the zombies with Dad's gun and hoping that it won't attract more. The rope led to it being tied to a lever I pulled him down.

"How is he?" Dad was limping over.

"He's unconscious…"

Dad fell. "Damn!"

I go to help him. "We gotta get you back get that look at"

"I can make back you just grab the professor"

We made it back to the Security Room Dad's leg bleeding heavily and we just had to get back fast.

"Brad! Oh my god!" Jessica ran over and lay him down. I put the professor in the other room and went back to Dad. "What happened?"

"That guy from before…happened this time with a sniper rifle".

"A sniper rifle?... I'll check on the professor you stay with him". I stayed with him for five minutes he finally fell asleep. The door opens. "The sedative's taken effect…The professor won't be waking up anytime soon". She look at Dad her hand on his forehead. "I managed to stop the bleeding, but he's running a fever. He needs medicine".

"A fever…I think I may know where that is". Without saying anything else I left the room.

Jeff was talking to Otis and the rest of the survivors while I go into the vents and to the supermarket. I need to find medicine which are in the pharmacy in the back which was FUCKING LOCK! Not giving a shit aim the gun but was interrupted by the sound of a wheel cart. Checking it out the sound was getting closer but then getting farther. Entering a section the noise came from behind me but nothing or nobody was there. Moving further a can roll next to me from behind. Turning I saw Steven the manager of this place.

I believe he worked here for ten years though I skip my mind as he had a cart with him. The cart had many weapons strap to it rakes, knifes, and pipes and in it was…the woman from earlier before that crazy old woman opened the door for her dog.

"THIS IS MY STORE! You came to vandalize my store, huh? I thought we were friends, Thomas?" He move closer and I back away. "Not on my watch!"

"Steven my father is hurt I need medicine…"

"HURT!? That's just what this bitch said when she came to vandalize my store!" He shook her head. "I don't take kindly to vandalism! I won't allow it! Listen to me and listen good, partner. I DON'T ALLOW VANDALISM IN MY STORE!"

He came at me and I ran out the section and into another. "Steven don't do this!" He came at me again pulling out a shotgun and went to blast at me.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME ON!?"

"Actually yes" I stood out the section he was in holding a carton of orange juice.

"NO VANDALISM!" He came at me. Opening the carton I spilled it in his direction and he slip…hard.

I stop the cart. "Steven…?"

He got up and went to a cash register using it to hold himself up. "My store…My…store…" He goes to rub it. "Who will run my store when I'm gone…My store…My food…My sales…My…customers…Have a nice day…"He falls. "CLEAN UP…REGISTER 6!". He dies the blood leaking from the back of his head.

Steven…going to the woman she was still out of it but was beginning to wake up. "Hey. Glad to see you up. Can you stand?" I lift her up but she push me away. "Whoa…don't worry I won't hurt you. I, uh saw you at the entrance yesterday…" She was feeling her head. "You needed medicine, too we should work together".

"I don't need any help! You people don't know a thing! You're the ones who caused this nightmare! You ruined Santa Cabeza and started all this!" She then left not looking back at me.

What was that all about? And what is Santa Cabeza?...It doesn't matter the pharmacy key was on the floor must have been drop by Steven. Going into the pharmacy I grab the first aid kit and headed all the back to the Security Room. I gave it to Jessica and she immediately goes to treat him.

"How is he?"

"He's stabilized. He should be fine for now. Are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright my dad got hurt, someone that I knew as a friend tried to kill me and so I killed him..."

"So that's with the blood"

"Huh?" On my arms were blood. "Must be from that girl I saved"

"Girl? Was she hurt?"

"I offered to help her, but she took off"

"That surprise me you're a really handsome guy"

That put a smile on my face. "She was saying something about Santa Cabeza…"

"Santa Cabeza? I think I-" She stop as the professor was coughing in the other room. Opening the door he was on the floor. "Dr. Barnaby…You're awake".

"Santa Cabeza? I should have know. I thought Santa Cabeza was over and done with…you plan to dispense justice now?"

What the hell was he talking about?

"Calm down, Dr. Barnaby. We're only following orders. We have to protect you…"

"Protect!? More like imprison!"

"Professor…if we're going to protect you, we need to know the truth. All of it. Please…talk to us." He didn't dare look at her. "I take it you know what Santa Cabeza is, am I right?" She stop noticing me listening in and shuts the door.

Typical…I guess I gotta find out on my own what's going on. That woman she knows what Santa Cabeza is.

**Sorry for ending it right here but to me it look like the perfect time to do it. Next chapter coming soon.**


End file.
